Fiends Mob
The Fiends '''were founded by a group of Rascals that teamed up with a Lazuli female and Whiskers female in late 2008. At first Bananas and Fiend established dominance over the group, however after a year of dominance, the Whisker female was lost leaving Lazuli female Bish to established dominance. In 2011 a group of Mobsters males replaced the natal-males. Dominant Pair One of the Rascals males nemd Fiend easily established dominance as soon as the group formed. The older of the females named Bananas fist established dominance. A year later she was lost and the Lazuli named Bish became the new dominant female. Feind remained the dominant male for another year until he was lost. Crocho held natal-dominance until a group of Mobsters males joined the Fiends. Ouranos established dominance beside Bish. Current Members The Fiends have 23 members as of September 2011. Bish (VLF125) '''Dominant Female Ouranos (VMBM004) Dominant Male Bo (VMBM006) Tishiro (VMBM007) Rubin (VMBM010) Blaine (VMBM011) Ceil (VMBM012) Spooky (VMBM015) Anastasia (VFDF001) Rosaline (VFDF003) Mu (VFDF006) Veletta (VFDF008) Ryota (VFDF009) Yamileth (VFDF011) Manima (VFDF013) VFDF015 VFDM016 VFDM017 VFDP018 VFDP019 VFDP020 VFDP021 VFDP023 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Fiends. Bananas (VWF097) Bish (VLF125) Fiend (VRRM089) Fool (VRRM090) Jackson (VRRM092) Jammy B (VRRM093) Sheenanigan (VRRM099) Anastasia (VFDF001) Crocho (VFDF002) Rosaline (VFDF003) Chubkins (VFDM004) Kuro (VFDM005) Mu (VFDF006) Edgar (VFDM007) Veletta (VFDF008) Ryota (VFDF009) Preston (VFDM010) Yamileth (VFDF011) Ukobach (VFDM012) Manima (VFDF013) Ouranos (VMBM004) Bo (VMBM006) Tishiro (VMBM007) Rubin (VMBM010) Blaine (VMBM011) Ceil (VMBM012) Spooky (VMBM015) VFDP014 VFDF015 VFDM016 VFBM017 VFBF018 VFBM019 VFBP020 VFBP021 VFBP022 Rivals The Fiends formed on Mobsters's territory and first had many encounters with them. History October 2008: '''Fiend, Fool, Jackson, Jammy B and Sheenanigan joined Bananas and Bish. Fiend and Bananas became the dominant pair. '''November 2008: Bananas and Bish were pregnant. Fool, Jackson, Jammy B and Sheenanigan went roving. Two encounters with Mobsters. December 2008: '''Bish aborted and was evicted. Bananas was pregnant. Fool, Jackson and Jammy B went roving. One encounter with Mobsters. '''Janaury 2009: '''Bananas gave birth to Anastasia, Crocho and Rosaline. Three encounters with Mobsters. '''February 2009: Jammy B went roving. March 2009:'Bananas was pregnant but aborted. ' 'Fool, Jackson, Jammy B and Sheenanigan went roving. '''April 2009: ' Bish aborted. Fool, Jackson, Jammy B and Sheenanigan went roving. '''May 2009: '''Bananas was pregnant. Bish was evicted. Fool, Jackson, Jammy B and Sheenanigan went roving. '''June 2009: '''Bananas gave birth to Chubkins, Kuro and Mu. '''July 2009: '''Bish was pregnant. '''August 2009: '''Bananas was pregnant. Bish lost her litter was evicted. Fool, Jackson, Jammy B and Sheenanigan went roving. '''September 2009: '''Bananas gave birth to Edgar, Veletta, Ryota and Preston. '''October 2009: '''Bananas was predated. Bish became the new dominant female. '''November 2009: '''Fool, Jackson, Jammy B and Sheenanigan went roving. Two encounters with Quetzals. '''December 2009: Fool, Jackson, Jammy B and Sheenanigan left the group. Janaury 2010: Crocho went roving. February 2010: 'Bish was pregnant. One encounter with Quetzals. '''March 2010: '''Bish gave birth to Yamileth, Ukobach and Manima. '''April 2010: ' '''May 2010: Crocho went roving. June 2010: '''Rosaline aborted. '''July 2010: '''Bish was pregnant but aborted. '''August 2010: Anastasia was pregnant. September 2010: '''Anastasia lost her litter. Bish was pregnant. Anastasia and Rosaline were evicted. '''October 2010: '''Bish gave birth to VFDP014, VFDP015 and VFD016. '''November 2010: '''Bish was pregnant. Anastasia and Rosaline were evicted. '''December 2010: Feind died. Crocho became the dominant male. Janaury 2011: Crocho, Chubkins and Kuro went roving. Edgar and Preston. February 2011: Crocho went roving.One encounter with Quetzals. March 2011: '''Crocho, Chubkins, Kuro Edgar and Preston went roving. '''April 2011: '''Crocho, Chubkins, Kuro Edgar and Preston went roving. Ouranos, Bo, Tishiro, Rubin, Blaine, Ceil and Spooky joined the group. '''May 2011: Ouranos became the dominant male. Crocho, Chubkins, Kuro, Edgar, Preston and Ukobach left the group. June 2011: '''Anastasia and Roseline were prgenant. Bish aborted. '''July 2011: Roseline gave birth to VFDP018 and VFDP019. Anastasia lost her litter. August 2011: Bish was pregnant. Anastasia and Rosaline were evicted. September 2011: Bish gave birth to VFDP020, VFDP021 and VFDP022. Category:Meerkat Mobs